


Rainbows

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Danneel Ackles - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, JJ Ackles - Freeform, Jenneel, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, RPF, Rainbows, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, rpf spring has sprung challenge, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Jensen and Danneel wake up early after a spring rain.





	Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@i-dont-do-rpfs](https://i-dont-do-rpfs.tumblr.com/)’s Spring Has Sprung Challenge. My prompt was Rainbows and I chose to write Jenneel because I love them so much. It’s all fluff. I’m not sorry.

The insistent twitter of birds just outside the open window seeped into Danneel’s dreams, pulling her out of sleep. She blinked slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The light coming in through the drawn curtains was sharp and she guessed it was still early morning. 

Carefully extricating herself from Jensen’s embrace, she padded over to the window and peeked outside. Her free hand went to cover her mouth to mute the gasp of delight at what she saw. 

A spring rain during the night had washed everything clean, drops still hanging from every blade of grass and every slowly opening flower petal. Each drop sparkled in the early morning sunlight, but that was not even what had caught her attention. Above the rooftops arched not one but two beautiful rainbows. 

Leaving the curtains slightly open, she went back to the bed and leaned over her husband, brushing her lips against his ear. He sighed in his sleep and burrowed into his pillow, his hands searching for her in the bed. When he found nothing but sheets, he cracked one eye halfway open and peered around.

“Dee?” His sleepy voice rasped her name.

She kissed his cheek, and he turned his head awkwardly to see her standing behind him. 

“What are you doing up? What time is it?” He sounded confused.

“The birds woke me up. It’s...I don’t even know. Early. The kids are still asleep. I want to show you something,” she said softly right by his ear, her long hair falling down and tickling his face.

“Can you show me later? Come back to bed,” he grumped and held out his hand for her. 

She took his hand but pulled him until he turned around to face her.

“You have to see this. C’mon, babe, we can get back to bed after.” She cajoled him and gave him her sweetest smile. The smile turned into a pleased grin when he reluctantly got out of bed, doing a little pony shake with his head. 

She pulled him over to the window and opened the curtain a bit more, revealing the sparkling backyard. A small smile broke out on his face at the sight and he snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Unable to help himself, he nuzzled her neck, his lips brushing against her sleep-warm skin just below her ear. 

“Mmm, Jensen, that feels great,” she sighed softly with pleasure. “But look,” she pointed up into the sky and he followed the direction of her finger, finally seeing the double rainbows.

“Wow,” was his only response and they stood for a long moment just admiring the work of Mother Nature. Then Jensen lowered his lips to Danneel’s ear and whispered, “You know who would love this?” She nodded as he went on and they said it together, “JJ”, and giggled like children.

Hand in hand, they went to JJ’s room and stood for a moment just watching their oldest child sleep, looking completely peaceful. Jensen was the one to go up and sit on the edge of her bed, gently stroking her hair. The smile on JJ’s face when she opened her eyes and saw her dad warmed Danneel’s heart like nothing else could. 

Silently, the three of them stood at JJ’s window and watched the rainbows until they started to fade. When the twins started making noises in the next room, the colors had almost completely faded, and the raindrops had evaporated in the heat of the morning sun.

Another day had begun.


End file.
